ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Principal Wentworth
Principal Montell Wentworth was a recurring character in Raven's Home. He was the principal of George Washington Carver Community School, in Season 1. In Season 2, he was replaced as principal by former George Washington Carver alumnus, Octavia Kwan. He was portrayed by Leslie David Baker. Personality Principal Wentworth could be quite strict, as shown when he suspended Raven from coming to the school for three weeks. However, he could also be quite cordial and polite with people he approved of, as shown with his interactions with Chelsea. History Season 1 Baxter's Back Investigating a report of an ongoing incident in the gym, Principal Wentworth discovers one of his P.E. teachers with a sore head, and several students talking about an unauthorized female intruder that had disrupted their class, and had just left. Following through the doors, he discovers Raven Baxter, with a decidedly guilty look across her face. In the hallway, her twins, Nia and Booker Baxter-Carter try to excuse their mother's actions, but Wentworth, noting that family drama has no place at school, feels compelled to do something he never had to do in his entire career as a school principal, impose a three week suspension from the school premises on a parent. Ms. Baxter tries to object, claiming having concern for her children does not merit such a punishment. However, Principal Wentworth clarifies that was not what she was being penalized for, but rather her assaulting a teacher, which Ms. Baxter reluctantly affirms. Dancing Tween On the Friday before the Sixth Grade Dance, Principal Wentworth observes Booker Baxter-Carter dancing in the hall, and asks him to save his gyrating for the upcoming dance. The student stops, but before turning away, Wentworth tells Booker not to move. When Booker protests that he hasn't moved, Wentworth states that Booker was thinking of moving, which the student admits. Booker then asks if Wentworth ever thinks he has been a principal too long. Before leaving to carry on with his various duties, Wentworth confesses, somewhat tiredly, "Every doggone day." After school, Wentworth is elated to spot one of the few people he feels comfortable enough to be on a first name basis with, Chelsea Grayson. He greets his friend warmly, but slips into a more professional mode to acknowledge her housemate, Raven Baxter. Ms. Baxter invites Principal Wentworth to call her Raven, however, he candidly admits he would rather not. After Chelsea notes he looks good in pinstripes, Wentworth thanks her for agreeing to organize the dance. He goes on to presume that Chelsea is volunteering for the entire household, but Ms. Baxter insists she is willing to help as well. Chelsea draws Baxter away for a brief conversation, which fails to dissuade her friend's mind, as she still demands a task to complete. Wentworth mentions that the dance could use 500 cupcakes for refreshments, which the determined mother agrees to supply. Their business finished, Wentworth offers Chelsea a happy farewell wave before leaving. At the dance, the principal, joins in the spirit of the mixed theme of Western Hip-hop, donning a pair of headphones, some bling, and a cowboy hat, Wentworth shows off a few of his own moves. Season 2 The Missteps Principal Wentworth gives Nia and Tess permission to form a rival dance crew to challenge Zeena and The Red Hot Chili Steppers. The Trouble With Levi Principal Wentworth calls Levi Grayson to his office to discuss moving up the star student to a more advanced science class. Later, he is called upon by Ms. Pittman to settle the differences. that have arisen between Booker and Levi, caused by the change. Before Halloween, for undisclosed reasons, Montell Wentworth leaves his position at Carver, and is replaced by Octavia Kwan as principal. Appearances *Baxter's Back *Dancing Tween *The Missteps (mentioned) *The Trouble With Levi (mentioned) Trivia *Before Raven Baxter, Wentworth never had cause to suspend a parent from school. *Wentworth was close friends with Chelsea, but didn't like Raven. *His relationship with Booker was very similar to the relationship with his mother, Raven. *Although mentioned by name twice, Principal Wentworth was only an off screen presence, and did not physically appear in Season 2. *Baker had previously appeared on Austin & Ally, ''as "Mr. Schxlumbraugh," the Miami Mall health inspector. *Leslie David Baker is best known for playing "Stanley Hudson" on the American version of the comedy series, ''The Office. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters